Who We Pretend To Be
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: Jarod starts his newest Pretend and Parker and Thomas start their new life. Then the two lives mesh. First Pretender fic so the plot is developing. there will be some pairings to be decided on later. R&R as always!
1. Starting Again

Author's notes: Over the past 8 months or so, I've been getting more and more back into the show 'The Pretender'. (A video store that was going out of business had the season 2 box set on sale for 25 bucks.) Anyway, I started thinking and I wondered what would happen if the doctor whose philosophy is 'everybody lies' meets the man whose whole life is built on lies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOUSE, M.D.: Who We Pretend to Be

(Pretender crossover)

There was something about Dr. Jarod Laurence that seemed to automatically inspire trust.

At least that was Dr. Lisa Cuddy's impression as she sat her desk and stared at the new doctor seated in front of her. Jarod Laurence's eyes seemed to hold some deep pain and loss, but when he smiled there was a sense of kindness and deep compassion. "I'm impressed," Cuddy finally said, closing the personnel file. "You're a top notch physician and you're smarter then a lot of the doctors I know." Cuddy stood and held out a hand. "Welcome to Princeton Plainsboro."

Jarod shook her hand and smiled. "Thank you very much. So where will I be assigned?"

Cuddy smiled ruefully. "You'll be working with Dr. House in the Department of Diagnostic Medicine. And I apologize in advance."

Jarod's eyebrows raised in curiousity. "Apologize for what?"

Cuddy sighed as she headed for the door, beckoning Jarod to follow. They had just entered the lobby when Cuddy saw Dr. Gregory House limp in wearing his leather jacket and leaning on his favorite cane. "Dr. House."

"Showing the new boyfriend around the place? Or looking for an empty room? Radiology is probably free. Or you could go with a clinic room?" House quipped, studying Jarod intently. Jarod tried to keep a passive expression, but there was something about the older doctor's bright blue eyes that seemed to see right through you.

"Dr. House," Cuddy said in her best 'I'm the boss so behave' voice. "This is Dr. Jarod Laurence. He'll be working in the Diagnostics Department."

There was a glint on House's eyes, something that Jarod couldn't identify as the older smiled. "Oh, goody."

-----------------------------

_The Centere_

_Blue Cove, Delaware_

Miss Parker couldn't believe that Bridgette had tried to kill Thomas Gates.

On the other hand… '_"At least I know how to protect the ones I love."'_ That should have been a clue. Bridgette had seemed so gleeful…

Unfortunately, this situation proved that the Centere and the people who ran it would stop at nothing to keep her locked away. Not unless she did something drastic… Something irreversible…

Catherine Parker had killed herself… trying to escape from the life at the Centere.

But Miss Parker couldn't do that. She loved Thomas and all she wanted was to make a life with him.

"We can't go to Oregon," Thomas said, interrupting his lover's thoughts. "They know I'm heading there and that you were coming with me. They'll be waiting."

"Where can we go?" Miss Parker asked as Thomas came up behind her and wound his arms around her waist.

"Well…" Thomas said, slowly. "We could always fake our deaths."

Miss Parker eyed the drawer where she'd stashed her gun. "Great minds think alike."

-----------------------------

No one had seen Miss Parker all day and that made Sydney nervous, especially after the attempted murder of Thomas. Something wasn't right.

Going down to the Sim lab, Sydney saw Broots hurrying up. "Any word from Miss Parker?" Sydney asked, entering the lab.

"No," Broots replied, looking around. "I tried calling her place but no one picked up. It's weird. Like she vanished into thin air." After a moment or two, Broots whispered, "Should we go check on her?"

Sydney remained silent, trying to think. There was a chance that the scare had made Parker nervous about leaving Thomas alone… or the two had decided to spend the day together… or something or someone had decided to tie up some loose ends. "Broots, meet me out front in 10 minutes."

Broots nodded and hurried out as Sydney grabbed the phone and dialed Jarod's number.

"Hello?" Jarod asked, slightly anxious.

"Jarod, it's Sydney. I was wondering if you'd heard about what happened to Miss Parker."

"Is she alright?" Jarod asked, the anxious tones getting stronger.

"No one has heard from her since the day before yesterday," Sydney replied. "Bridgette tried to kill Thomas."

"I haven't heard anything, Sydney," Jarod replied. "But if I hear anything you'll be the first to know."

-------------------

"It's a shame to blow it up," Thomas said as he loaded his and Parker's bags into his truck.

"I know," Parker replied, sadly. "But it's the only way. Even if we just leave…"

Thomas sighed as he got behind the wheel, Parker getting in beside him. "I know. Let's get out of here. I know you wanted to make those few stops first. New Jersey, here we come."

The pick-up truck pulled away from the house and just as Broots and Sydney started heading up the drive, Miss Parkers lovely woodland home exploded in a fiery blaze.

---------------------------------------

During lunch, Jarod had taken the time to review some of the old case files House's team had worked on. There was no true Pretend here. To Jarod, this was a working vacation. A chance to relax, but still keep his mind sharp.

The only distraction was the brief call he'd had earlier with Sydney. Thomas Gates had almost been killed—murdered—by Bridgette and now Miss Parker was missing…

"Having fun?"

Looking up, Jarod watched one of the doctors sit down across from him, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Yes, actually. I'm Dr. Jarod—"

"Jarod Laurence," the other doctor said, smiling. "I'm Dr. James Wilson. Only friend of Dr. House."

"House does seem to be the prickely sort, doesn't he?" Jarod said, and Wilson snorted into his coffee.

"That's putting it mildly."

"Don't worry," Jarod said, smiling as he thought of Miss Parker. "I'm sure House and I will get along just fine."

---------------------------------------


	2. New Lives

Author's notes:

I do hate to say but as… (To coin a Harry Potter phrasing) Slytherin as Lyle is, I'm sure he has some affection for his twin sister.

Anyway, enjoy and leave reviews if you like! This is my first Pretender story so tell me this wasn't a mistake to attempt!

* * *

Chapter 2 New Lives

All Broots could do was stare dumbly at the fire consuming Miss Parker's house. Sydney had pulled out his cell phone and called 911 but Broots' eye caught something tacked onto a nearby tree. Going over he pulled the note down, his heart leaping into his throat as he read. "Oh, God. Sydney."

Sydney took the note, his eyes, scanning the page, mind reeling. "Impossible." Hanging up the phone, Sydney read the words again:

'_There's only one way the Centre would ever let us go, and that's out the back._

_Miss Elyssa Parker'_

"Do… do you think this was forged?" Broots asked, hopefully.

Sydney shook his head as he tried to fight the wave of emotion threatening to overwhelm him. "I doubt that… even Thomas knew Parker's first name. Only Parker herself could have…" This wasn't happening. Looking down, he saw a smashed photograph, covered in soot. Bending down, he saw that it was the picture of her mother Miss Parker always kept by the bed. If this had been left behind, then that meant that Miss Parker really was… But it wasn't possible. Miss Parker was clever, resourceful and stubborn! She'd never use suicide as an out.

"Syd… I think… I just found… parts…in back," Broots said and moments later, he and Sydney found themselves looking at a massacre. Blood was everywhere and another note was pinned to a nearby post. "I think… we better call the Centre," Broots whispered before running to the bushes and throwing up.

---------------------------------------

Once in New Jersey, Thomas drove to a beautiful wood lodge and parked in the driveway. "Welcome home, Parker," he said, pulling her close and kissing her before getting out.

"It's beautiful, Tommy," Parker said as she went up to the front door and opened it, walking inside. "I love it." Standing in the middle of the foyer, Parker held her arms out and did a couple of twirls.

"How old are you anyway, Parker?" Thomas asked, grinning. He'd never seen this side of Parker before. This… carefree spirit was brand new and just seemed to get stronger and stronger every second. He stepped in and picked her up in his arms, swinging her around with her arms around his neck. "How does it feel to be finally free?"

"I feel like… Like I could do anything I wanted," Parker said, smiling. She looked around the house, and at the woods outside. She was in the middle of nowhere and only two people knew she was still alive and one of those people was Thomas. True, Debbie Broots knew as well, but Parker trusted the kid implicitly. On more than one occasion Parker would secretly pick up Debbie from school and the two would get together and hang out. Debbie had always told her dad she was hanging out with friends and had never once mentioned Parker's name.

Thomas put Parker down with a sneaky grin. "I called ahead and had a friend load up the fridge. How does grilled marinated steaks for dinner sound?"

Parker smiled warmly. "That sounds wonderful."

Thomas let go of Parker and headed into the kitchen, opening drawers looking for a couple of bowls and zip top bags before collecting the marinade ingredients. Lemon zest, minced garlic, and a touch of grated onion went into a bowl along with lemon juice, a dollop of steak sauce, and other ingredients before Thomas whisked the whole thing together into a silky marinade, pouring a little off to baste with later.

"I think I could really get used to this," Parker said, entering the room. "Cooking… grilling… spending my evenings watching the sun go down. I understand why Jarod wants all this."

Thomas grinned as he pulled out two thick porterhouse steaks and put them in the marinade bag before sealing it up and placing it in the clean bowl. "Those can chill in the fridge while we christen the new place," Thomas said after popping the meat in the fridge and picking Miss Parker up in his arms and carrying her upstairs to a brightly lit bedroom with high ceilings and a beautifully made four poster bed.

"You did all this… for me?" Parker asked, surprised.

"I'd do anything for you, Parker," Thomas said, as he laid her on the bed before pulling his shirts off.

"Elyssa," Parker whispered, gazing longingly at Thomas's sculpted body.

"I beg your pardon?" Thomas asked as he sat on the bed.

Parker rolled onto her side, fiddling with her lover's belt. "My first name… is Elyssa. If we're really starting over… you better get used to calling me that."

Thomas lay down next to her, unbuttoning the flannel shirt she wore. "How about Ellie?"

Parker/Ellie smiled as she kissed Thomas. "I think I could get used to that."

---------------------------------------

The fire had been extinguished and now all that was left was wet, smouldering wreckage. Mr. Parker, Lyle, and Bridgette had pulled up 10 minutes after the fire trucks and police arrived.

"My… God," Mr. Parker said, his voice choking. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid we don't know," Sydney said, coming up and putting a hand on Mr. Parker's shoulder. "But that's not the worst, I'm afraid." A frantic look from Miss Parker's father made Sydney wish he didn't have to say what he had to. "Some… remains were found in back. Personal items found nearby indicate that the remains belong to Thomas Gates… and Miss Parker."

Mr. Parker paled as he saw the body bags on stretchers come past. "A-are you sure… Sydney?"

Sydney handed over the note from the front yard now in a plastic evidence bag. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

Mr. Parker read the note and started to cry. "My angel. My little angel…"

Sydney tried to keep calm as he said, "She and Catherine are together again. I know that's not much comfort, but…"

"It helps, Sydney," Mr. Parker replied, trying to regain composure. "The idea of the two greatest loves of my life back together again… there's a comfort in that."

"Dad," Lyle said, touching his father's arm. "I'll… I'll go back to the Centre and… and start making arrangements."

Mr. Parker nodded, distractedly. "Yes. Thank you, Lyle. Bridgette, you go with him. I… I want to be alone."

Bridgette opened her mouth to protest, but Lyle grabbed her upper arm in a firm grip. "Stuff a sucker in it, Mommy. Let's leave him be."

The two got in the town car and drove away, Lyle behind the wheel and Bridgette in the passenger seat. "You are on thin ice, honey," Lyle said after a moment of fuming. "Trying to kill Thomas after Dad already gave Sis his blessing… and I don't care if it was on orders. Dad loves you and that's the only reason he didn't boot you out." Lyle pulled off the road and fixed Bridgette with a mean look. "Miss Parker and I may clash… and we may fight, but… she's… still my sister. You ever… _ever_ say anything about her that Dad… or I don't like… I'll make you disappear. _Permanently. _Got it?"

Bridgette nodded as Lyle headed back onto the road and back to the Centre.

---------------------------------------

Jarod had just turned on the news when Sydney called. "Did you find Miss Parker?" Jarod asked anxiously.

"We did…" Sydney said, his tone as low as Jarod had ever heard it. "Unfortunately… we found them too late."

"Them," Jarod repeated, his heart racing. Who would Miss Parker be found with? Unless…

"Thomas was with her," Sydney explained. "Someone… disassembled them and blew up Miss Parker's house."

"Disassembled," Jarod repeated again, disbelieving. "You mean they were…?"

"Body parts… were scattered all over the back yard," Sydney said, the images still burning in their mind. "They were murdered."

"What?"

"It looks like Thomas and Miss Parker had set up a gas leak in the house…"

"Miss Parker… and Thomas were going to…?" Jarod couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening.

"Someone surprised them and…" Sydney couldn't contemplate the rest of what happened. "I felt that you should know," he added before hanging up.

Jarod turned his phone off, sitting for almost an hour in total disbelief until his computer beeped, signaling that he had email on his secure account. Walking numbly over, Jarod opened the file, stunned as he read:

'_Dear Jarod,_

_By now I'm sure Sydney has informed you of my death. I know you find it alarming and a little Lyle-esqe but it was necessary. Thomas and I would never get out otherwise. _

_I'm sending this to you on this account because I wanted to tell you the truth without the Centre finding out. I won't say much else just in case, but I will say this: we'll see each other soon.'_

There was also an attached picture and when Jarod pulled it up, he gasped. It was Thomas and Miss Parker standing outside in front of a beautiful house in the woods, but it was the time/date stamp that alerted Jarod to the truth. The picture was taken only an hour ago!


	3. Happily Ever After?

Author's notes: Despite the cutesy, happy ending this is not the end of the story. Things will get a bit harder and everyone—especially Lyle—will have problems adapting to new lives. And there are some new secrets waiting to be uncovered as House wonders why there's no record of Dr. Jarod Laurence.

And, yes, I know I'm messing with the timeline but it just fits better with what I think I'm doing.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Ch. 3 Happily Ever After?

When Broots finally got home late that night, Debbie came up to him and wrapped her arms around him, as if sensing what had happened. "I love you, Daddy."

Broots knelt down and hugged her back, trying to forget what he'd seen. "I love you too, honey. I love you, too."

"You've been crying," Debbie said, looking at her father's face.

"Debbie… something really bad happened today," Broots started as he tried to think of the best way to say it. For some reason after Miss Parker had baby-sat Debbie, the two had quickly become fast friends. "It's about Miss Parker." Then Broots noticed the strangest thing. Debbie had pulled away and was now smiling as though she knew some secret. "Honey?"

Debbie got up and went to her room, coming back with an opened envelope. "She dropped it off this morning."

Confused, Broots stood and looked at the letter written in Miss Parker's handwriting.

'_Debbie,_

_I know this will be hard for you to understand, but I have to go away for a long while. I don't know when or if I will be back, but I will always remember our times together._

_You're my one real friend and a special young lady. Take care of your daddy for me._

_Miss Parker'_

Before Broots could ask his daughter about the note, there was a knock at the door. Debbie opened it to find Sydney standing there, a letter clutched in his hand along with—"Lyle!" Broots exclaimed, shocked

"May we come in, Broots?" Sydney asked, patiently.

"Yeah, sure," Broots said, pocketing Miss Parker's note.

"I, uh… I came to make sure you guys knew what was going on," Lyle said, nervously. "By the way, Broots, when did you last check your home for bugs?"

"Last week," Broots replied. "And I have scramblers set up just in case. Why?"

"Sit down, Broots," Sydney said, calmly.

Broots, Sydney, and Lyle all sat down, Debbie going into the kitchen where she would be out of the way of the adults. "What's going on?" Broots asked, starting to wonder.

"Miss Parker is not dead, dismembered, or anything," Lyle said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "She faked it. Sent me a note the day after Thomas almost got killed. Seems she wanted something so heinous that no one would ever question if she was alive or not."

"You… you helped her?" Broots asked, confused. "Why wouldn't she tell me or Sydney?"

"Because in all likelihood, the two of you would be the ones at her house that day," Lyle explained. "She kept you out of the loop so her plan would go like clockwork. Nice touch with the vomit, by the way, Broots."

"Miss Parker had already gone when the house blew," Broots sighed, relieved.

"There's more, I'm afraid," Lyle went on. "She rigged some computer files to be sent to the FBI after she left. Files on the Centre. We're being shut down."

"It seems Miss Parker wanted to make sure that no one would come after her," Sydney concluded. "Unfortunately, this all means that we will have to be accountable for our actions."

"_We_ won't," Lyle threw in. "Sis made sure to make it look like the three of us and Dad weren't directly implicated. As long as we cooperate we'll be off scot-free."

---------------------------------------

The next morning, Jarod awoke to someone pounding on his front door. Getting up he headed slowly to the door in case it was a Sweeper team. But to Jarod's surprise and delight, it was a curly, red-haired woman wearing a sleeveless lavender dress and calf-height boots. "Zoe!" Jarod shouted, happily. He stepped aside to let her in, but she hesitated. "What is it?"

"I didn't come alone, Jarod," Zoe said, grinning from ear to ear as she motioned to someone down the hall from Jarod's apartment.

After a few seconds, Jarod got another surprise. "Dad!"

The two men hugged while Zoe waited. "Hello, son," Major Charles said, smiling. "I was coming to see you and I met up with your lovely lady here. We thought we'd surprise you."

"Well, you did," Jarod said, as he let his father and his girlfriend inside. "This is wonderful."

"So is this," Charles said, handing over the morning newspaper. The headline read: 'Delaware Organization Seized by FBI'.

Jarod took the paper slowly, scarcely daring to believe his eyes. "The Centre…"

"Shut down," Charles said, grinning. "In a surprise raid, they seized all the files and data disks. And amazingly, it was helped out by Miss Parker and Lyle."

"Lyle?" Jarod repeated, doubtfully. Why the hell would Lyle help bring down the Centre? Still, what did it matter now? "Um… Dad, could you give Zoe and me an hour to catch up?"

Charles grinned as he let himself out. Zoe looked curious as Jarod quickly got dressed. "What's going on?"

"Let's say I've got a few things to share with you," Jarod replied as he led Zoe outside and to his convertible. They got in and drove off as Jarod slid a CD into the car's stereo. The sounds of string guitar started filling the air as Keith Urban started playing. It didn't take Zoe long to realize why Jarod wanted to play this particular song at the moment.

'_The sun is shinin'_

_And this road keeps windin'_

_Through the prettiest country_

_From Georgia to Tennessee_

'_And I got the one I love beside me_

_My troubles behind me_

_I'm alive and I'm free_

_Who wouldn't want to be me?'_

"You have learned a few things, haven't you?" Zoe asked, tapping her feet to the rhythm. "I have missed you so much, Jarod."

"I've missed you, too," Jarod replied, feeling the sun on his face and the wind through his hair. This was what it felt like to be totally, completely free. It was a wonderful feeling… and the best part was that all that had just happened was only the beginning of a wonderful future for everyone.

-------------------

A dozen doughnuts and fresh coffee greeted Drs. Eric Foreman, Robert Chase, and Allison Cameron when they entered the Diagnostics office that morning. Cameron went to the coffee pot and took a casual sniff. It wasn't the usual pre-ground and packaged coffee, either. This was fresh ground, premium stuff. "Wow. What did we do that House is treating us so well this morning?" Cameron wondered out loud as she poured coffee for all three of them.

"No idea," Foreman said, taking a maple glazed doughnut. "But I like it."

"House didn't bring the doughnuts and coffee," Jarod said as he entered the office. "I did."

Cameron looked surprised, but took a doughnut. "Thanks. What's the occasion?"

"My dad and girlfriend are visiting from out of state," Jarod replied. "I'm in a good mood so I thought I'd do something for you."

"Sucking up will get you nowhere," House said as he entered the room and headed to the coffee pot.

Jarod grinned as he said, "Shame. And I even went through the trouble of getting a lemon custard filled doughnut with chocolate icing just for you."

House stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Jarod. "Really? Well, it would be a shame to let that go to waste," he replied, filling up his mug and going to the doughnut box to grab his prize. "Sadly, you four will have to entertain yourselves for a while until after I finish clinic duty."

"I'm sure we can think of something," Jarod said, smirking.

--------------

"Tommy, I swear it's nothing," Miss Parker protested as she limped into the hospital, her arm around Thomas's shoulder who had his arm around her waist.

"Par—Ellie… that was a pretty bad spill you took down the stairs. I just want to make sure you're okay," Thomas protested as he helped her sit down in the hospital's clinic.

"Okay, who's next?" Dr. House said as he came out of an exam room. Looking at Parker and Thomas, House pointed his cane. "You two… follow me."

Thomas helped Parker up and they followed the doctor into a free room where Thomas picked up his girlfriend and laid her down on the table. "She fell and hurt her ankle. I wanted to make sure it was nothing serious," Thomas explained.

House sat on a nearby stool and slid over to the injured woman. He slid her sock off and gently probed the right ankle.

"Ow!" Parker cried out as her ankle flexed. "Watch it!"

"Congratulations," House said, rolling back. "I'll have to get an x-ray to be sure but I'd say you're now the proud owner of a broken ankle. I'll send a nurse to take you to radiology." Standing up, House left the room and bumped into Jarod who was picking up his latest file. "Laurence… exam room 3. Woman needs an ankle film."

Jarod sighed as he retrieved a wheelchair and headed to the exam room. "Sorry," he said, backing into the room and turning around.

"_Jarod_?" Parker said, dumbfounded. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm a doctor here," Jarod explained as Thomas helped Parker into the wheelchair and Jarod put the right foot rest up. "It's good to see you again, Miss Parker."

"Look," Parker said as her ankle started throbbing again. "We can talk after I get something for this ankle."

"Okay," Jarod said as he took her upstairs to the radiology department.

---------

An hour later, it was confirmed that Miss Parker's ankle was indeed broken. Jarod admitted her for the night under the name Ellie Thomas and headed back to Diagnostics where he found an even better surprise waiting for him. His mother (Margaret), father (Major Charles), sister (Emily), and 'twin' (technically clone) (Jason) were waiting around the table with Zoe standing to the side holding a cake that said 'Welcome Home, Jarod'. "I don't believe it," Jarod said, amazed.

"Believe it," Zoe said after setting the cake down and giving Jarod a long kiss. "Looks like we both get our fairy tale endings."

"Mmmm… Looks like…" Jarod replied as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Jarod!" Margaret admonished her oldest son. "There is impressionable youth present!"

"Can't live without them, right?" Zoe said, wiggling out of Jarod's grasp. "Besides," she whispered, a note of seduction in her voice. "We can continue this later."

* * *

A/N: Of course this isn't the end! But I wanted to make a 'happy ever after' set up for the rest of the 'fairy tale'. 


End file.
